My Rival, My Love: A Thrynn love story
by melody5671234
Summary: Thrynn has enough to worry over as it is, but now there is someone is stealing from the guild. As Thrynn chases down this thief he runs into a newcomer. She's small, fragile, pretty. Until he sees the power underneath. But she's not only dangerous in a fight, she's dangerous in love. Can he handle all her secrets? Or will she just be another woman he passes along?
1. Chapter 1

Thrynn rolled his shoulders as he eyed the young girl across the bar. She was thin, dark hair and dark skin. A gorgeous thing in all honesty. She felt his gaze on her and glanced up. He flashed her a smirk, making her cheeks redden before shyly giving him one back. He stood and made his way over, taking the empty seat next to her.

" Not from around here are you?" He asked.

" I moved here a few years ago to help take care of my father." She admitted. " You?"

" I'm just passing through. The Bannered Mare really lives up to it's name." He glanced around before focusing back at her. " Would you care for a drink?"

Her eyes glistened. " Sure."

Thrynn turned and ordered around. Such a shame it was. If only they could have met under different circumstances.

* * *

Thrynn stumbled in through the back door, trying to keep her up. She tried to hold back her giggles as they slowly made their way to her room. How hard it was not to fall to her toxic touch. He was on a job, he had to focus.

He laid her down, tucking her in as he took one last glance at her. Something told him that after this night she would want nothing to do with him.

He closed her bedroom door and his sense sharpened. Now where was it?

He crept around the house looking where Brynjolf had told him to look. The second drawer in the back corner, that's what Brynjolf had said. He was sure of it. But yet the drawer was empty. Absolutely empty.

With a growl he shut the door and made his exit. He needed fresh air, a fresh start. He'd have to go back and explain to Mercer what was wrong. Yet as he walked back to the Bannered Mare he knew that Mercer wouldn't take the news lightly.

* * *

" Gone?"  
Thrynn nodded. " Gone. The entire drawer was empty."  
Brynjolf frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
" I know I checked where you told me to Bryn." He urged. Brynjolf shook his head.  
" I trust you. You're not the only one who's come to me with this news."

" Really?"

Brynjolf nodded. " Even Vex. I thought it was a miscommunication on the costumer's half but they were sure on what they said."  
Thrynn crossed his arms. " This just doesn't make sense. So you mean to tell me-"  
" Someone is stealing from the thieve's guild."

They turned and saw Vex walk up. Both of the men frowned at her, all of them confused on what to do.  
" Well what do we do now?" Thrynn questioned.  
" We stay local. Maybe we can catch them in the act and take care of them. Tell everyone that if they see him, don't hesitate to take care of him."

Thrynn nodded. He had been with this guild for nearly ten years. He had seen it go through the toughest of situations but this, this would not be tolerated.

* * *

Thrynn stretched as he took in the daylight. How nice it was to be able to enjoy his day off. Beside him Rune did the same. What to do, what to do?

" We could go down to the port, see if anything new came in."  
Thrynn shrugged. What else was there to do anyways?

The two men were heavy in discussion as they made their way, barely noticing the people as they walked by. Thrynn began going off on the job he had that night. Just something simple and local. Nothing he couldn't handle. But still-

" Come with me."

Rune raised a brow. " Me? You've done much harder jobs."  
" True but I can't catch this thief on my own. He's fast, most likely well trained if he's getting past us this well. I'll need your help to stop him before he puts us out of business."  
Rune thought for a moment before nodding.  
" Alright. I'll go with you. We can't afford some new comer taking away our profits."

Just as he was about to answer a voice cut him off.  
" Excuse me?"

They both looked down. There a woman stood, waiting for their reply.  
" Yes?"

" Riften, how much longer until I get there?"

Thrynn and Rune looked at each other, slightly shocked.

" About 20, 30 minutes."

A look of relief swept across her face.  
" Oh thank the divines." She smiled, her face lighting up." Thank you, I must be going then."

They both nodded wordlessly as they watched her carry on. She was on the smaller side, her hair a rich strawberry blonde that made her easy to spot in the crowd. The complete opposite of the girl in Whiterun.

" Looks like our thief isn't the only newcomer around here."

Thrynn never once took his eyes off of her.

" No, he's not."

* * *

Let me know what you think! There isn't really much interaction with Thrynn in the game but I want to give it a shot, he is such an interesting character. Don't worry, I'm still going to continue my other stories as well. Keep an eye out for an update, love you!


	2. Chapter 2

Thrynn glanced over a Rune and waited for the signal. Rune glanced around then gave a nod. After pulling his cowl farther forward he went and snuck his way over to the door. With a swift movement he was on his knees with his lockpick in the door.

" Hurry Thrynn, the guard's coming." Rune rushed. Thrynn paused.

" It's already been unlocked." He mumbled.  
" Then hurry and get inside before he sees us!"

Thrynn pushed the door open and both snuck inside, shutting it quickly behind him.

" He's inside here somewhere." Rune whispered as they both knelt down as low as they could.

" Keep your eyes sharp. The family that lives here is traveling to Dawnstar so if you hear anything it's him."

Rune nodded and both split up, Thrynn taking the lower floor and Rune the top. The entire time he listened for the slightest of movement. He had been with Rune enough times on jobs that he knew better than to suspect any noise coming from him. Rune was as silent as could be.

He turned and made his way through the kitchen and to the bedroom. He couldn't forget the reason why he came here. He needed the numbers. But he couldn't help but wonder just where that damned thief was at. He couldn't let him go. Not while he was so close.

Then he heard a thump from above him.  
Immediately he raced around the corner and felt someone pound into him.

" God damn it don't let him get away!" Rune growled as he pushed off of Thrynn and raced towards the door. Thrynn was on his feet and ran past him and outside. There he was.

Thyrnn charged after him but he was too fast. The thief zig zagged, making it hard to follow him. But Thrynn wasn't going to give up. With all his might he pushed himself forward and launched. Only he was a second too slow.

He rolled to the ground, the thief's cape just grazing through his fingers. He could do nothing beside watch him scale the walls and disappear using the roofs as a route. He was too fast, way too fast.  
" Thrynn are you alright? Did you catch him?"  
Thrynn growled as he stood and dusted himself off.

" No. But when I do will it'll be his worst day."

* * *

Thrynn huffed as he made his way past the gates, desperate for a drink. He had gone back to get the numbers but the book was gone. The damned thief took it!

The thought of him pissed him off. He could barely get any sleep afterwards from frustration and from the bags under Brynjolf's eyes Thrynn knew that he was feeling the same. He needed to leave, to get away from that damned city.

His anger boiled so much that he couldn't stop it. His hand turned to a first and he aimed for the first tree in sight, instantly regretting it. Pain seared through his fingers and made his bones rattle. This wasn't like him. He was never this angry.

" Out to blow some steam?"

He nearly jumped as he whipped around. There stood a girl, the same girl he saw at the docks the day before.

" I didn't mean to startle you." She continued softly.

" I was just deep and thought. It's not like me to not hear someone walk up on me."  
She walked up, reaching out for his hand and not giving him the chance to retract it back.

" Oh? Are you a soldier?" She asked as she inspected his swollen hand. He couldn't help but smirk.

" I suppose you could say that."

She pressed down just above his finger, making him wince. Then she frowned.

" You're going to have a bad bruise. I could clean up this cut if you come back to the inn with me."

Any other time he would have gone but on this one he'd have to pass. But it seemed she wasn't allowing him to.

" Please, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you're hurt."

Thrynn let a small smile slip onto his lips.

" It doesn't seem I have a choice. Please lead the way."

She gave him a comforting smile then turned and began to head back to Riften.


	3. Chapter 3

Thrynn watched as she began to clean his hand. Beside him on the bed her bag laid, its contents sprawled everywhere due to her rummaging through to find her medicine. His eyes scanned over everything. There were many books. Many many books, all spell tomes.

" So what had you so angry to cause this?" She asked suddenly. Thrynn tensed slightly.

" A rival in my business."

" Which is?"

He let out a small smirk. " I'd prefer to not have you run from me."  
" You're not the only one with your secrets."  
Thryn felt his stomach coil as her eyes flickered up at him. She was oddly . . . attractive. Very attractive.

" I don't believe I know your name."  
" Celaena, and you?"

" Thrynn."

" Well Thrynn, I suggest next time you take your anger out on something that isn't a tree." She teased as she finished wrapping his hand and stood.

" I'm not normally like this." He admitted below his breath.

" Oh? That frustrated?"  
He turned and watched her place her items in the dresser drawers, which had her clothes and other belongings neatly stored.  
" Staying for a while?" He continued, ignoring her question.

" I'm honestly not sure. After last night it seems I will."

" What happened last night?"

She turned and peered back over at him.

" A rival in my business."

He gave a small shake of his head as he stood.  
" Fair enough." He walked up to her and graced his thanks. " I'm sorry but I have to go now."  
" Since when did we get so fancy?"

" Just trying to be kind to a lady."

She gave a small roll of her eyes, picking up on his slight tease. Then her smile was wiped clean off of her face.

" I don't have anything else to thank you with. I hope that will do for now."  
Her hand slipped to her cheeks where his lips had once been, her entire body in shock. When she didn't respond he turned and left the room. With his first step out into the hall he felt like an entirely new man. His anger was nearly gone and he could almost think completely clear again. Perhaps meeting her wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

" You sure this is going to work Bryn?" Thrynn asked as he looked down at the map.

" It has to. Otherwise I . . . I don't know what else I can do."

Never before had he ever heard those words leave Brynjolf's mouth and never had he ever expected them to. This thief, whom ever he may be, had stumped Brynjolf. They had to succeed tonight. If they didn't then the guild was going to go out of business.

" I'll catch him Bryn. I promise."

Brynjolf flashed him a hopeful smile.

" But when you do don't kill him. I have some questions I want to ask the lad."

Aye. And Thrynn had a few things to settle with him as well.

* * *

There were three of them there. Thrynn, Brynjolf and Vex. All ready to poise and attack.

They had set up a fake job. If it was the items they were after then so it be.  
That night they rented a room at the Bee and Barb, and next door Brynjolf and Vex waited should he try to escape through the door. Inside Thrynn waited in the dark. His fingers tingled in anticipation. He'd catch him this time. There was no doubt about it.

Then the window cracked open.

Thrynn squinted to try to make out the hooded figure in the dark. He climbed in, landing on his feet without a noise. Incredible.

He looked around the room then stepped farther in. He was small, skinny. He'd be easy to take down. That's if Thrynn could catch him.

Thrynn waited until he turned his attention to the dresser. Then he stepped forward, trying to keep his footsteps as quite as possible. Then he pounced.

The thief managed to squirm out of his grasp but Thrynn was a step ahead. He grabbed the thief's cloak and ripped him back, latching the window locked. No way in, no way out.

They both stood, facing one another. Thrynn stood, analyzing his every movement. Oh he couldn't wait to have the chance to throw a fist to his face.  
The anger made Thrynn leap for it. With one swift movement he pinned the thief to the wall, nearly causing him to bang his head. The thief struggled to rip his grip off then his mind cleared. He quickly weaved his hand in and out of Thrynn's arms and managed to throw his hands off. He managed to lay a kick to the chest but his next punch was easy to dodge. Without and problems Thrynn managed to latch his hand around his wrist and throw him to the ground. This time the thief's head collided with the floor and he laid there unconscious.

The door barged open and Brynjolf charged in.

" Is everything okay?" He rushed. Thrynn motioned towards the figure on the floor.

" He's a fast bastard alright." He said with a huff. Vex stepped inside and knelt down, putting her fingers to his neck. Then she let out a slight gasp.

" Guys -"  
" Lets take him back to the hide out. Mercer is gone for the week so we can just throw him in the training room and keep guard until he comes to." Brynjolf interrupted.  
" Brynjolf I think we should-"  
" It's about damn time we caught him." Thrynn groaned as he reached over and threw the thief over his shoulder. " Lets go."

" Guys would you just listen?"

But her voice was long gone. All they focused on was getting him to the hide out without being seen. Both eager to see his face and get answers.

The entire time Vex followed behind with her arms crossed. With out a word she pulled the chain and watched the men make their way down to the hide out. Many were out on their jobs or asleep so not much attention was drawn to them as they made their way.

Vex watched as they threw a chair to the center of the room and gave a shake of her head.  
" Guys if you would just stop being morons for 5 seconds and listen-"  
" Can't it wait Vex? Place him down and help me tie his hands Thrynn."  
Thrynn didn't hesitate. With in a second the thief was on the chair with his hands secure behind his back, both men hovering over him.

" After so long we finally have him." Thrynn mumbled to himself. Vex pushed herself off the wall and made her way next to them. What was the point of trying? They just weren't going to listen.

Brynjolf's hand grabbed a fist full of fabric of the thief's hood. " Lets just see who we have been dealing with for the past few months." Then he gave a yank.  
Vex had never seen the men as silent as she had in that moment. Both stood, frozen and speechless. Thrynn took in the thief's features with careful detail. The pale skin, the soft plump lips that were slightly parted, the rich strawberry blonde hair that fell to their shoulders. It couldn't have been true.  
" I tried tell you but you wouldn't listen." Vex spoke, rubbing it in their faces. " When I went to check her pulse I realized the rough and tough male thief we thought were dealing with wasn't as rough and tough as we thought. "

" She's gorgeous." Brynjolf couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.  
" She's deadly." Vex corrected. " Thrynn, you talked to her before didn't you?"

He furred his brows, going to question how she knew but pushed it aside.

" We only talked for a little." He corrected. Vex turned and began to leave the room.

" Put her in his bed. Perhaps of making her our enemy you can make her one of our own Brynjolf."

Brynjolf sighed and ran a hand through his hair. A new reminder. Always listen to what Vex had to say when she was going to say it.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night the rumor of the new body quickly spread. Everyone came in to check on just who this thief was that was causing them so much trouble. They didn't expect to see what laid in Thrynn's bed.

Thrynn told Brynjolf that her name was Caleana and from her books and slender hands she was most like a mage. Or a student from the college.

They had striped her down of her weapons which consisted of a sword and dagger. Then again he suspected she didn't need many weapons. Not with how fast she was.

" Oh no no no," Vex growled as she pushed Thrynn back as he tried to leave her. " You're the only person here who may have a chance to talk to her without being attacked. You're staying here until she comes too."

Then there was a slight groan and Vex smirked.

" Which seems to be now. Good luck."

And with that she gave him a pat on the shoulder. Thrynn sighed and turned his attention to Caleana as she began to toss and turn. He had to admit, generally he was smooth with women. But something told him he wouldn't be able to rely on his skill anymore.

He watched her eyes open with fright. Immediately she spotted him and scurried back against the wall. With in a flash a light appeared in her hand as it morphed its way into a sword. Thrynn quickly rushed to hold his hands up above his head.

" Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Her eyes searched him in distrust. Then her eyes landed on his wrapped hand.  
" It's you." She mumbled.

" I said the same thing."

Then as quickly as her guard fell it was back up.

" Where did you take me?" She demanded.

" You're in the headquaters of the the theive's guild."  
" You were him? The one in the inn?"

A smirk flashed across his face. " I've got to admit, you put up a strong fight. Could barely catch you."  
" What are you going to do? Kill me? Pry answer from me?"

" Actually, quite the opposite. Now if you would so kindly put that away," He motioned to the sword, " I think it's time you answer some of my questions."  
She paused for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and the sword disappeared from her hand. Time to get to work.

* * *

" So you were doing it to get money?"

Celaena adjusted the way she sat.

" I don't have a choice. I don't really have a place to stay and even if I did it wouldn't be smart to buy a house. I travel too much and with traveling comes supplies. Which cost money. Besides." Her eyes flicker up to him. " It's fun to see the great thieve's guild get flustered over one little girl."

Thrynn tried to suppress his frustration as they both took a drink. He couldn't believe it. That this tiny little thing had been causing him such trouble.  
" I've got to admit, you've got skill. Enough to catch Brynjolf's attention."

She rose a brow. " Do I now?"

" Enough to want you to join the guild."

She froze.  
" That's a big proposition."

" Aye it is."

He watched her bite her lip slightly.  
" I need time to think."

" Well you've got a few moments. We need to get you ready to meet mercer."

She scowled over at him and let out a sigh.

" Alright. I suppose."

He smiled as he sat back in his chair. Mission done. He was now allies with his greatest enemy.

* * *

Thrynn walked Celaena back to the Cistern after their stomachs were filled. It wasn't long before the other members quickly heard of their new sister in crime. Some were able to constrain themselves from crowding her, most weren't.

" So you were the little brat that caused us so much trouble." Niruin spoke as he stepped forward. Celaena looked at him, her face even. Then he cracked a smirk and patted her harshly on the back. " Nice work."

" Aye, very nice work lass."

They all turned and saw Brynjolf walk up to her. Thrynn felt her shoulder brush against his as she turned. He couldn't help but notice the small twinkle that dashed across her eyes.

" You must be Brynjolf. Word is that I've impressed you."  
He grinned. " Then the words you hear are correct."  
Thrynn noticed the same twinkle dash across Brynjolf's eyes as well. She may not be able to notice the nord's flirtations but he certainly did.

" She's accepted our proposal Bryn."  
Brynjolf turned his attention up to the Thrynn.  
" Then we've got the rest of the week to train her to meet Mercer. She's got to make the best impression she can."

Celaena glanced up at Thrynn, her stomach twisting into knots. He could see the question in her eyes. Then he took a deep breath, saying the words she feared to hear.  
" We can only hope he's in a good mood when he comes back, otherwise I'm not sure what's going to happen."


	5. Chapter 5

Thrynn dodged her punch and swung. Celeana took the blunt of his hit with a hiss then turn and countered. Thrynn felt the pain seep into his side as he stumbled. He growled, latching onto her short locks and pulled her close to his fist when a voice intervened.

" That's enough."

They both turned and glanced up at Brynjolf. Thrynn felt his anger bubble at the sight of him. Down below he heard Celeana let out a soft whimper as his hand tightened on her hair. Not a moment longer did he begin to feel nails dig into his skin. Instantly he let her hair slip through his fingers, instead cradling his hand.

" I said enough." Brynjolf snapped before they could go back into their scuffle. Celeana glared at Thrynn before turning her attention back to the nord.

" You've been doing good lass. Tonight I'll send you on a small job with Thrynn. You'll be ready for Mercer by then." He assured as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She crossed her arms and glared up at him however seeing her anger slightly diminish made Thrynn all the more upset.  
" Ill be back by tonight. I need to eat." She huffed as she turned and began to walk back towards the ragged flagon, picking up her cloak in the process. As he watched her walk Thrynn couldn't but help but notice how she gently rubbed at the back of her head. Suddenly his shoulders fell. Grabbing her hair wasn't necessary, he should have never been so rough with her. Not on a comrade.

" Thrynn-"  
" I'll go and get ready for tonight. It looks like I'm going to need some luck."  
And with that he turned and walked away.

* * *

When Celeana met up with him she seemed to be in a better mood. Which relieved him greatly. He'd have to apologize to her later. Yet he just couldn't help himself. All these past few days he had been the one to train her or made sure she was trained by the right people. Yet when he saw her give that flirtatious smirk in Brynjolf's direction his jealousy grew. As if it had been the nord who was doing the hard work.  
He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He loved Brynjolf with his heart, he was practically like a brother. He could let his stupid jealousy get the best of him. Especially when that jealously was over the attention of his rival.

" It's just a simple break in," He began to explain as they snuck through the streets," Get in and steal the jewel in the strong box. Got it?"

Celeana nodded as they made their way to the door.

" I'll stand guard. They maybe out in the tavern or they maybe asleep. Either way, be careful." He continued as she worked on the lock of the door.  
" Got it."

He watched her tuck the pick back into her pouch and her hands began to glow with various colors. The soft light eliminating from her palm lit up her face that hid behind her hood, revealing the details normally not noticed. Like how the shadows followed the curves of her lips or highlighted the sparkle in her eyes. She casted her spell and swept the door open.

Though he kept his eyes peeled for the guards he couldn't stop himself from watching through the crack of the door. There on the bed the owner slept, his back to her. The room was dark besides the low light of the fire. He watched another light glow from her palm as she extended her hand upwards. There a small orb hovered just above her head, only bright enough to allow Celeana to see what was in front of her. She could only hope it wouldn't wake him up.

Thrynn felt his heart hammer against his chest. To think he was this nervous for her was ridiculous. Yet he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away. She was using one thing he had never seen a thief use. Magic.

Celeana snuck over to the strong box. Her fingers were fast and nimble as they worked at the lock. She paused, checking the man as he slept quietly in his bed only a few feet beside her. All she had to do was extend her arm out and she'd touch him. But she couldn't think about her worries of him waking, she had to focus on the jewel.

She quietly lifted the lid and peered inside. Thrynn quietly urged her to hurry in his mind. She reached inside and snatched the jewel up into her hand. Then with one swift movement she shut the lid and raced her way over to Thrynn's side. He stayed silent as she leaned against the door, her breathing fast. Her hands shook and her mind was a blur. Yet she somehow had managed to do it.  
" It seems that all of that hard work payed off." He smiled softly. She glanced up at him, a smile on her lips as well. " Now lets get back to Brynjolf to tell him how well you did."

* * *

" I knew you could do it lass." Brynjolf beamed. Celeana dropped the jewel into his hand and let out a sigh.

" Go get some sleep. You'll need it for when Mercer comes back."

She nodded, both she and Thrynn watching him turn and retire to his bed. There was a moment of silence. Then she turned and spoke.  
" I'll be heading back to the inn. I'll see you tomorrow."

" I'll walk you."  
Celeana rose a brow at him.  
" You'll walk me?"  
" Is that such a bad thing to do?" He asked as he held his arm out. She glanced down at it and gave a shake of her head as she rolled her eyes.

" Lets go."  
Thrynn didn't feel himself get upset when she didn't take his arm. In fact he couldn't stop the corner of his lips from turning up as he followed her back to the Bee and Barb. The entire time they both stayed silent, Thrynn following behind. Then when they made it to her room Celeana finally spoke.

" Well, I'll see you in the morning then I guess. Thanks for walking me back."  
Thrynn paused, taking notice of her hair and his heart sank. He just couldn't stop himself. She flinched as he reached out to her yet she felt the opposite of what she expected. His fingers were gentle in her locks. Their touch was soft as he brushed her bangs out of her face and ran his fingers through her hair. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him. Instantly her cheeks warmed from the passionate look that was in his eyes. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter, just like how they had when she was on her job.

" I'm sorry for being so rough earlier." He mumbled as his fingertips played with the ends of her hair.

" It's not a big deal. No one is going to be nice when I'm in a real fight."

Thrynn's eyes stayed fixated on her hair that was in his hand. He knew she was right but still, the ache in his heart was real. So instead of responding he brought his lips down and pressed them into the locks he held. Celeana sucked in her breath and held it.

" Goodnight Celeana. Sleep well."

Then he turned and walked back down the stairs. There she stood, dumbfounded. It wasn't until she heard the entrance door from downstairs open and close did she move. That man . . . that man was going to be the death of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Mercer glared down at her, his arms crossed. It took all that Celeana had not to reach up and smack that grin off his face.

" I don't think I've seen a thief use magic before." He said lowly. " Perhaps there was a reason why."

Celeana felt her fingers tingle, eager to show him just how powerful they could be.  
" Perhaps the lack of it is the reason why your guild is falling to crumbles." She snapped back.  
" Awful mighty words for such a small girl."  
" This small girl was what made your men grow frustrated and she still can be. Depends on your answer to Brynjolf's question."  
Brynjolf put a hand on her shoulder. A warning for her to watch her mouth. Mercer raise a brow as he looked at nord in question.  
" So I leave for a week and I come back to this?" His voice was laced with on coming anger.

" The lass is skilled. Don't you agree it would be wiser to have her with us rather than against us Mercer?"

Mercer growled as he turned his attention back to her.  
" Don't think it'll be easy. I can easily make your life a living hell."

She let out a smirk. " I could say the same to you."

He scowled at her then turned. Celeana's hands were warm with eagerness as she watched him walk away. Then she turned her eyes and spotted Thrynn waiting in the shadows. His eyes hovered on her then shifted up. When Brynjolf gave a nod a smile slipped onto his lips. It was only then was she was able to unclench her hands and take a deep breath.

* * *

Thrynn walked through the gates of Riften looking like a normal traveler when instead he was really returning from a job. He kept his hands in his pockets, nodding at the guards as he passed by. They responded with a small nod. One that showed they weren't really wanting to be on the job at the time. Or maybe just in general.

Just as he was walking through the streets he caught sight of something. She dashed across the roof, silent as always. It had been almost a month since she joined and he barely got to see her. As much as he hated to admit it he almost . . . missed her in a way.

Celeana paused, casting a small orb of light beside her. Then she opened the pouch in her palm and searched through it. Content with what she found, she slipped it close and tied it to her belt. With a graceful movement she made the light vanish. Though she blended in perfectly with the dark Thrynn could managed to see her. She went to move forward to return to the guild when she stopped.

Celeana turned her eyes up to the sky. That's how she stood, her hands partly in her pockets with one foot behind the other. She didn't say a word, she didn't move a muscle. Instead she took the moment to basque in the moonlight. She tilted her head back and her hair slipped off her shoulders. He could barely make it out but Thrynn could have sworn he had seen her lips curl upwards as she took a deep breath. Then he turned to the attention to the moon as well.

Though it was gorgeous he couldn't help but notice the thief that stood in the corner of his eye. That was what seemed to be even more gorgeous.

* * *

" Mercer don't you think this is a little too much?" Brynjolf growled." I didn't believe the lass when she told me but I'm lucky I stopped her when I did."  
Mercer flashed a grin. " I think it's perfectly fine."

Brynjolf couldn't stop himself from slamming his hands onto the desk. " Mercer that clan of bandits is one of the most deadliest not to mention the largest. To send her in to take back a blasted ax alone is a death sentence for her.

Mercer glanced back at Celeana as she stood with her arms crossed. " She's the one who has talked herself up so much. Why not let her prove herself?"

" The lass can prove herself in another way."  
" No."  
They both turned and looked at her.

" Lass?"

" I'll go. If he thinks he can take me down that easily then fine."  
She didn't give either one of them a chance to make a comment. Instead she heads for the door of the Cistern. Brynjolf glared back at Mercer then chased after her. Yet no matter how many times he called out to her Celeana wouldn't answer. By the time he latched onto her wrist they were in the hidden hallway in between the cistern and the ragged flagon.  
Meanwhile Thrynn had just turned the corner to see what happened next.

Celeana ripped her hand away but Brynjolf wasn't letting her go that easily. Without any hesitation he grabbed at her again, this time slamming and pinning her to the wall. A gasp escaped her lips as the bricks collided with her back, nearly taking her breath away. Brynjolf took the moment to react. In one hand he kept her hands pinned above her head while the other rested on his hip, using his body weight to keep her still.

Thrynn growled at the sight of it. Yet he somehow kept himself in place. He needed to see what would happen.

She struggled as Brynjolf continued to call her name. Then he seemed to have enough.

" Lass look at me for one god damn minute!"

Thrynn's hands tightened into fists as the nord snatched up her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. She let out a huff of annoyance. Her fighting had stopped by the anger was still burning raw in her eyes. What Brynjolf continued to say to her, he couldn't hear. The nord had lowered his voice to nothing but a mumble. His face was stern and serious, which Celeana returned.

" Promise me." He began to raise his voice as he used a softer tone. Celeana adverted her eyes.

" Lass promise me." He urged. Slowly she looked up at him and took a d few deep breaths. He had been so focused on her that he hadn't noticed that she had crossed her fingers.  
" I promise." She whispered. Thrynn couldn't bare to watch any more. Instead he turned and headed back to the Ragged Flagon. If she wanted to waste time swooning over the nord then he'd let her. Perhaps they would work out, perhaps it would just lead to a broken heart. Brynjolf would cherish her with the kisses and caresses she desired. He'd protect her with everything he had. It didn't matter that it wasn't Brynjolf who had taken the the time to train her, to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. It was that simple. It just didn't matter.


	7. Chapter 7

" Hey Thrynn have you seen Celeana? I haven't seen the lass all day." Brynjolf asked. Thrynn glanced up from his sword, taking notice of the worried expression on his friend's face. Images of the other night flashed through his mind. Of course he'd be worried, he was in love with her after all.  
" No I haven't." He answered as he went back to polishing her blade. " Maybe she went out hunting or something."  
" I highly doubt that." Brynjolf furred his brow in disbelief, crossing his arms. Thrynn tried to focusing on his blade but found it hard to with the worry radiating off of the nord in front of him. He had known his friend to be somewhat of a charmer and though he'd often worry somewhat for the women he swooned he was never this worried. So either he was truly heads over her or . . .

" Bryn, what's wrong?" He pushed, his voice hardening.

" God damnit it told her not to go. She promised me." He growled. Thrynn stood, putting his sword on his bed and grabbed Brynjolf by the shoulders.  
" Brynjolf where is she?" He snipped.

" Mercer sent her off to retrieve some ax stolen by a bandit clan."  
Thrynn's grip tightened more and his eyes narrowed.  
" Which one?"

Brynjolf took a deep breath and mumbled the name. Instantly Thrynn's heart froze. No she couldn't have gone. That was the one of the few clans his group always made sure to steer clear from. He had seen their work up close and needless to say they had no mercy to show no matter who the person was. When you battled with them it was either death or victory.

" I'll go get her."

" Thrynn no, if you go alone then you'll be slaughtered along with her." Brynjolf snapped. " Wait until more people come back. We will set out then. Don't be stupid, think with your head and not your heart."

Thrynn glanced up at him. Then he took a deep breath and nodded.  
" Alright."  
Brynjolf gave him a soft pat on the back, in hopes to reassure him.

" We will get her back. She could have only left today so she won't be too far."

Thrynn nodded again, staying still as Brynjolf walked away. He waited for the sound of the door being closed then he swung around and sheathed his sword at his waist. Quickly, he threw a lump of food, weapons and potions into a bag before slinging it around his back. As he ascended up the stairs he knew he'd have to apologize to Brynjolf for not waiting. But he had been a bandit at one time, he knew what their life was like. How they lived, how the fought, how they killed. With as fast as Celeana traveled he could only hope that traveling through the day an night would manage to get him caught up to her. Then he'd drag her back, through the muck and the mud if he had to, and keep her locked up in the Cistern until the stupid idea of hers left her head. That's if he caught up to her in time. _If._

* * *

Thrynn made the poor horse run as fast as it could as long as it could. But the creature wasn't made of steel. It needed water breaks and time to catch it's breath. All time that Celeana could be using to get closer to the bandits.

He never once stopped to sleep or eat. His stomach grumbled but he didn't want to waste time. In this situation even a split second could be the difference in her life and death. He groaned in frustration. Just what was she thinking? She knew it was stupid to go in to such a camp, she had to. Yet she still did it anyways all to make Mercer eat his words. His fingers tightened on the reins. Mercer. He'd make him pay when he got back. The bastard knew that she'd take the bait willingly. It's like he actually _wanted_ her to get killed.

He pawed at his eyes in attempt to wake himself up. He couldn't sleep, he could sleep once he found her and had her safe.

The sunrise had started to rise over an hour ago. She surely couldn't have gotten that far in that amount of time, especially if she had walked. He glanced back at the sky and mumbled his prayers to the divines. To keep her alive and in a healthy condition. To give him sort of sign. When he saw nothing he let out a sigh. How stupid he was to think that something would actually show up.

His stomach gave a violent growl. Thrynn patted it gently with his hand. It was as if he could smell the embers of a fire, the smoke as it cooked. His nose twitched. It was as if he really could smell it. Naturally, he began to look around. Then he saw it. There above the trees was a trail of smoke. His heart leaped into his throat as he demanded the horse to race towards it. He didn't know why and he most certainly didn't know how but he did know that in his heart that this was his chance. That on the other side of these trees she'd be waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Thrynn had never felt such a feeling before in his life. Never had he thought he could be as relieved as he had been within that moment. His body went numb, his heart stopped and he could hear nothing except for his heart beating. She looked at him in shock. Immediately his eyes searched her for any wounds. There wasn't a mark on her skin. She was okay. She was alive.

Her lips fell into a frown and she began to talk to him but Thrynn couldn't hear a word. He got off his horse, his eyes never once leaving her. She stood up and began to take a step backwards each time he took one forward. Then her back hit a tree and her voice hitched in her throat. Was he going to yell at her? Threaten to throw her out? She could only begin to imagine how angry he and the others must have been. Surely Brynjolf had told him what she had done but she just couldn't let Mercer make such a fool of her.

Her heart pounded in fear as he reached out for her. She couldn't stop herself from slamming her eyes shut as he reached his hand out to her, expecting a punch. Instead she jumped at the soft touch of his fingers grazing her cheek. She hesitantly glanced up at him and nearly gasped. Thrynn's eyes had grown watery as if he was fighting back the tears. Then she was swallowed in warmth.

His arms wrapped around her as he held her as close as he could. One hand gripped tightly at her her while the other buried into her hair. His face burrowed into the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath, tickling her as it swept across her skin. If she hadn't known better she could felt him trembling underneath her.

" Celeana."

He had said one word. He had said only her name but the sound of it made her want to fall to her knees. Out of sadness, out of guilt, out of happiness. He tightened his grip on her again so much that she could barely a tear fell from his cheek and slipped down onto her collar bone. Everything was just too overwhelming. His touch, his smell, his voice. It seemed to drown her, pushing her further and further down.

" Thrynn I can't breath." She whispered.

" I thought I had lost you." The sound of his voice wavering as he fought back the tears smacked her across the face. " I thought I wouldn't get to you in time."

" Thrynn stop, please." She begged. But he wouldn't listen. Her leg began to grow weak to hold her up. Sensing this he slowly lowered them until they were both on their knees, never once letting her go. He continued on mumbling things to her as his tears fell. He wasn't able to hide his trembling as well any more but it seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

Celeana brought her hands up and clutched onto the side of his uniform. This man . . . what was this man doing to her?

Thrynn moved his hands up and cupped her face, bringing his forehead to hers. It took all she had to keep her senses together.  
" Don't ever do anything that stupid again."

" I'm not a child."

" Celeana please." He begged. " I've lived that life, I've dealt with them, I've seen what they do. So just listen to me when I ask, please promise me you won't."

Her words were far from her lips so she nodded breathlessly. She heard him mumbled something else but she didn't have time to understand what he said before she felt warmth cover her lips. She tried to fight against it. Yet it seemed no matter what she did she couldn't. Her shoulders slacked and she returned his kiss. This man had done the one thing she tried to prevent herself from doing. He made her fall in love.

* * *

So I apologize for the shortness of this chapter however I think this is the perfect place to end it. Kinda short, sweet and romantic. Don't worry I will be writing the next one soon! I'm also planning some christmas ones for Thrynn and Farkas. If you all would like another christmas one for Brynjolf I could try to muster something up although I do love the one I wrote last year. But hey nothing says I can't try to think of something else for a christmas themed spin off! Let me know what you guys think : )


	9. Chapter 9

" Wait what?"  
Celeana nodded. Thrynn ran his hand through his hair and gave a small shake of his head.

" I knew he'd be up to something but I didn't think it would be this." He mumbled. Celeana gave him a sympathetic look, unsure of what to do. So instead she pulled her legs closer to her chest and watched him from across the fire.

" I'm sorry Thrynn."

" No don't be sorry. It just all finally makes sense now."

" I just can't seem to make out his next move. But something tells me that it isn't going to be good."

Thrynn stole a glance up at her. The fire lit her up in the most amazing way possible, nearly taking his breath away. His eyes traced the curves of her lips. To think he had just kissed them earlier in the day seemed too unreal. Neither one had mentioned it. Neither of them even dared to.

" Well he obviously wants you out of the way for a reason." Thrynn continued, trying to steer his mind away from his current thoughts. Celeana nodded again. He wanted her gone probably for multiple reasons. But what else was there that seemed off?  
She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought. A lot of men were out on missions except for a handful. Thrynn was with her, which left the hideout pretty bare. As far as she knew Mercer had stayed behind. As well as Brynjolf. Now why would he want Brynjolf to stay behind?

Thrynn found it hard to breath as he watched her think. He had seen her expression change with in an instant and he didn't like the sight of it.  
" Thrynn we need to head back." She demanded as she stood, sloppily throwing her supplies in her bag.

" Now?"  
" Yes now."

" Celeana what's going on?" He asked as she threw her pack onto her back. He could see her fingers trembling as she casted her mage light high above her with one hand before casting a frost spell on the fire in between them.

" Celeana, you need to tell me know before we go anywhere just what the hell is going on." He demanded as he harshly grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him.  
" I'll explain on the way. We need to move it or else Brynjolf won't live to see the next sunset."

Throne's eyes widened in horror. He let out a huff of frustration. He still hadn't had the slightest idea of what was going on.

" We need to go now!"

He didn't waste another second. He untied his horse and threw himself on. Then he reached back and helped her as she settled behind him.  
" I'll worry about the light. You just get us back as quick as you can."

He nodded and gave a click of his tongue, setting out blindly into the night.

* * *

" He's going to kill him? Are you sure?"  
" Positive." She answered as she used one hand to hold onto him and the other to keep the mage light lit. " Think Thrynn. He sees me as a threat. Sending me out to the bandits was a clear way to get rid of me. He has all of our most strongest thieves out on jobs and he's bound to know you've gone after me by now. It leaves Brynjolf's back wide open."  
Thrynn reached back and held tight to her thigh, a warning that a jump was coming up. Her arm tightened around his waist and braced herself. The horse didn't even hesitate to keep going.  
" Brynjolf is practically his right hand man. Not to mention he's the closest to exposing what Mercer's true crimes are."  
" It's Gallus all over again."

" Exactly."

Thrynn sighed in disappointment.  
" I can't believe I hadn't seen it before."  
" Well there is no time to dwell on the past. We are going to have to use this time to think of a plan for when we get there."  
His hands tightened on the reins. " Leave that to me.

* * *

The moment they arrived to Riften the two jumped off the mare, not taking the time to tie her up, and raced inside. Throne's heart raced as they raced down to the entrance of the Ragged Flagon. His plan might work but it was deadly. Celeana was place her life in his hands. The thought of it shook him to the bone.

He watched her as she made a cut across her palm, smearing the blood over her face and planting a bloody handprint onto her side. She made herself look like a mess, destroying what ever cleanliness she had. Thrynn knew this was all an act but seeing her in such a state, fake or real, rattled his heart. It made him how much he feared seeing her like this.

" You ready?" She asked after tearing a rip into her shirt where the hand print laid. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded. Celeana gracefully jumped into his arms, allowing him to carry her to the door. He took a deep breath and Celeana allowed her body to go weak. It was now or never.  
He busted down the door, darting past the bar and into the Cistern.

" Please!" He cried out. His heart pounded against his chest and tears swelled in his eyes. This was fake. He had to remind himself. It was all an act.  
" Please! Help me!"

Brynjolf ran up to him with Mercer beside him.  
" Thrynn what in the world-"  
His sentence fell short as he saw Celeana in his arms. Then his face hardened, hiding the emotions that hid underneath. Thrynn dared to steal a glance down at her. Her face started to go pale, her grip loosening too much for his own liking.

She's just acting. That's all it was, acting.

Brynjolf's hands snatched her wrist as he felt for her pulse.

" Get her to a bed, now." His next words made Thrynn freeze. " Before it's too late."


	10. Chapter 10

Thrynn hurried and rushed Celeana over to his bed. Her head laid limp as he laid her down, Brynjolf coming up behind him. He stepped back and took a deep breath. He needed to keep to the plan. That's what his focus needed to be.

" I need to get some space." He mumbled as he shoved past Mercer. He finally came to the hall and pushed up against the wall, hiding so no one could tell he was there. He needed his mind to be clear. He had seen much worse before. Shoot this couldn't even compare to the blood and gore he had seen. Yet it seemed to rattle him to the bone.

He watched Brynjolf stand, gloom all over his face. He turned slowly to face Mercer then gave a small shake of his head.  
" She's gone."

Thrynn could barely make out his words but he didn't mistake them.  
" Looks like she couldn't handle it after all."  
Thrynn could hear the smirk in Mercer's voice. It nearly made him want to jump and and slice his blade through his chest. Then he'd wake Celeana up and she'd stand over him with her own blade to Mercer's throat as she proved him wrong. But he didn't. He stayed put.

" I told her not to go." Brynjolf growled. Thrynn knew Brynjolf was angry, but he hadn't expected the nord to do what he did next. With one swift motion Brynjolf tackled Mercer and shoved him up against the wall, barely missing the bed. Never before had Thrynn seen such anger come from him. In a sense it made him feel terrible for tricking his friend in such a way.

" It was because of you we lost her! We lost a valuable thief because of you! You knew she'd take the bait!"

" It's her own fault for taking it. It was clear she knew what I was trying to do."  
Brynjolf shoved him even harder against the wall. " So you were trying to kill her. Feeling that threatened huh?"

" I don't think feeling threatened is the right choice of words. More like she was in my way."

" Pathetic. The lass had so much going for her and you took it away!"  
" You're only so defensive because you love her."

Mercer's words blunt and to the point. They had made Throne's breath hitch in his throat. Though he had suspected it, it was odd to hear it come from someone else's mouth.

" I'm defensive because she's a sister in crime! I'm not that type of man to take her when she already has eyes for someone else."

" Aw look at this, we've got a hero." Mercer spat. " Pathetic."

While Mercer distracted Brynjolf with the conversation he managed to raise a blade behind the Nord's back. Thrynn stepped out immediately but he knew he'd never make it. This was it. Mercer would kill Brynjolf and frame him. He'd send the entire guild toppling down and tear it apart.

But it seemed there was hope.

Celeana snapped her arm out and ripped Brynjolf towards her. The blade grazing the leather of his armor as he fell on the other side of her. Mercer's eyes widened in shock but he quickly recovered. Celeana raised her foot and kicked his hand out of the way before pouncing on him.

Immediately Thrynn ran to Brynjolf's side.

" Bryn you okay?" He rushed. Brynjolf nodded.

" Yes. Although it seems you owe me an explanation."  
Thrynn's eyes fell slightly at his words.  
" After I thank you. Now we need can't waste any more time we need too-" Brynjolf's knees buckled under him as he went to stand. Thrynn caught him and slowly lowered him to the bed.  
" Looks like his blade is poisoned." Thrynn stated as he spotted the small nick on the back of his neck. " You need to stay calm and avoid moving to keep it from spreading."

" Then take this and let me live through you as you kill that bastard."

Thrynn took Brynjolf's blade without any hesitation, giving a small nod. Then his head whipped around at the sound of Mercer cursing.  
" You little bitch."

He looked and saw Celeana standing to catch her breath, her breathing just as wild as she looked. Then a smirk danced across Mercer's lips. Within a few simple moments it seemed he disappeared into thin air. Then one by one the torches were extinguished, leaving them all in the pitch black.

Celeana stood and listened. Everyone was dead silent. So silent that they could hear a snowflake fall. Fine. If that's how he wanted to play then two could play at that game.

* * *

Im here guys! I'm so sorry! I kinda got a little writer's block for this story, I apologize. This week I will be starting school and moving in so I may write a little slower than usual (as you can tell from the past few days) but I will try my hardest to keep going. Thank you for being so patient. I love you!


	11. Chapter 11

Calaena focused on her senses. It was dark but it was silent. He could only see just as much as she did. Her finger tingled as they waited for her to use her spells. Thrynn and Byrnjolf wouldn't be able to fight in this situation it was her turn, her battle. And she was eager to do so.

Meanwhile Thrynn held Brynjolf in his arms in hopes of figuring out what to do to help the nord. The poison was setting in and quickly. He raised his hand to Byrnjolf's chest and waited. His breathing was shallow, he didn't have much time. This needed to end quickly if they wanted any chance of Brynjolf surviving.

She waited and waited but nothing ever happened. This wasn't right, he should have came at her already. That was . . . unless she wasn't the one he was going after.

" Thrynn!"

His head shot up at the cry of her voice. He managed to blink once before making out Mercer's figure in the dark. His reached for is dagger as he protectively covered Brynjolf as well as he could. Then a light of blue flashed. Calaena shoved Mercer to the ground before having him throw her off. Thrynn's heart pounded as he heard her groan after a thump as she it the ground, hard. He couldn't help but watch her. Her conjured sword gave enough light to see everything. She quickly rolled to jump out the range of Mercer's blade as he charged after her. She stumbled to her feet and began to counter attack.

Thrynn growled as the tip of Mercer's sword grazed her collar bone and nearly bounced in at the sight but the weight of Brynjolf kept him down. Now matter what happened he knew that he had to take this chance to get Brynjolf to safety. So he quickly laced the nord's arm around him and stood. He made sure to keep his steps quite and stayed in the dark. Once he got out of the cistern then surely he could find something, anything to help slow down the poison.

Calaena spotted them out of corner of her eye. Good, as long as Thrynn could get Brynjolf to safety then everything would be fine. But she couldn't let Mercer notice them.

Mercer once again went invisible and she stood, waiting. If there was one thing she knew about magic it was that there was always a weak spot. Her eyesight sharpened as she searched. Then she saw it. She could see the faint outline of his figure as he stalked around her. She made sure to stand still and act like she couldn't see him. Thrynn was almost to the door. She just had to stall a little longer-

Then the door creaked and Mercer's head snapped over to them. He let out a low growl and she see him go to turn. Quickly, without even thinking it through, she got rid of her sword and jumped for him. Her hands had just wrapped around his neck when he flung around a combined her fist into the side of her cheek. Calaena's head rung as she smacked into the floor. It wasn't much longer before he straddled her, pinning her to the ground. It had put her in a dangerous position but it tore Mercer's attention away from the two men as they escaped.

Just as Thrynn opened the door light poured in and he risked a glance. There Calaena laid with Mercer on her stomach and his hands around her throat. His anger flared. To the point where he couldn't control it. He quickly moved out the door and dragged Brynjolf with him. What was he to do. One one hand he had Brynjolf's life in the others Calaeana's.  
But it seemed his mind had been made up for him for when he laid Brynjolf on the ground he heard the door behind him slam and bolt shut. He instantly whirled around and reached for the handle of the door. Locked.

" You son of bitch Mercer when I get my hands on you I'm going to kill you!" He growled as he pounded on the door. " Open this door you damn coward!"

On the inside Caleana had turned on her side, holding her throat as she gasped for breath. Mercer simply smirked as he heard Thrynn's words. She was going to be weak on stamina soon, all three of them knew it. The blood was rich on her tongue from her split lip and her heart was pounding in her exhausted body. But she wasn't going to give up and neither was Thyrnn. He pounded, kicked, shoved against the door. To the point where he knew he'd be covered in nothing but bruises.

" Thrynn . . ."

He turned around and saw Brynjolf looking up at him. He didn't have much time for either of them. It was either Brynjolf or Caleana. By the divines what had he done to be forced to make this choice?


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of Thrynn pounding against the door echoed in her ears. She fought to block Mercer's punch but failed to block his kick. She stumbled with groan and let her hands fill with fire. She managed land strikes on him making him grow weak. His hands were shaking and covered in burns. He was unable to hold is sword and he could barely form a fist however she was in the same position. Her magic drained the strength from her. She practically trembled where she stood.

Thrynn whipped around and looked down at Brynjolf. He was limited. There wasn't much time. If Calaena could just hold off until he managed to get someone down here to help Brynjolf then he could focus all his attention on her and getting to her side. He quickly booked it to the door and flung it open only to come face to face with Rune.

" Rune! Oh Rune you don't know how happy I am to see you."  
Rune's brows furred together. " What's wrong my brother?"

" No time to explain. Brynjolf's dying. Go find a mage, that Marcucio guy, get him down here and heal him. Someone, anyone. I don't care."  
" But-"  
" Go Rune!"

Rune didn't hesitate any longer. Once he was racing down the hall Thrynn turned his attention back to the situation before him.

" Help will be here soon Bryn, I promise." Thrynn reassured as he knelt beside him, taking his hand into his own. Brynjolf smiled in relief.

" Go save her lad."

Thrynn paused for only a breath before returning to the door. He refused to let this happen. It just couldn't. He couldn't loose her, not like this.

Inside Caleana fell to her knees, with no strength to stop her shaking. Her vision was fading and her stomach twisted in a way that nearly made her sick to her stomach.

Thrynn heard her cry out from the other side of the door before it grew deathly quiet. Thrynn new that silence all too well from his bandit days. With one last kick the lock broke and the door flew open. There in the center Caleana laid in a lump on the floor.

Brynjolf turned his head and watched Thrynn dash towards her through his blurred vision. He knelt down, his shaky fingers brushing the hair out of her face. Flashbacks of all the murdered women and children raced through his mind. He had managed to save what he could but yet he couldn't even save the own woman that played before him.

" Caleana, Caleana look at me." He begged. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly turned her head to look up at him. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She gave a weak smile at the sight of him.

" Thrynn."

The sound of her voice being so weak broke what strength he had to hold back his tears.

" I'm here, I'm Caleana. You're okay."

Her mouth moved but nothing came out. He leaned closer to her, her mouth next to his ear. She silently slipped a blade to his hand and closed his grip. She didn't have to say a word. He would gladly finish the job.

Caleana's weak heart thumped at the sight of Mercer towering over him. Throne's ears twitched at the sound of Mercer's boot against he stone and whipped around. His blade pierced through his stomach as he shoved him back until Mercer collided with the wall, only pushing the blade further in.

" Don't say I didn't warn you, you worthless son of a bitch." Thrynn growled before yanking the blade free. Mercer's knees buckled and he fell at his feet. Thrynn's mind spun in a fog. That was it. It was over.

The blade slipped from his bloody fingers and too the floor. Caleana.

He turned and raced back to her side. The color had began to drain from her face and her breathing had become more shallow. She didn't even have the strength to hold herself upright as he picked her up into his arms, setting her back against her chest.

" Have the mage tend to Brynjolf," Vex demanded as she charged through the door with Rune and a handful of the members of the guild behind her " Where's Caleana and Thrynn?"

Rune tensed, scared to see the outcome. He turned and spotted Thrynn hunched over. The entire guild seemed to grow quiet as if the knew what happened. Rune stepped into the room slowly, his footsteps echoing against the room. Thrynn's soft cries started to grow louder the closer he got.

Finally his eyes adjusted to the dark. Although a part of him wished they hadn't. There in Thrynn's arms was Caleana, limp and covered with blood. Her eyes were shut, her hair draped in front of her face. The glow that normally surrounded her had grown dim, muting whatever strength Thrynn had left.

Vex stepped forward and knelt in front of the two, reaching out to touch Caleana's face. Nearly instantly Thrynn glared up at her as a warning. Vex's jaw tightened.

" Thrynn if you want her alive then we need to take her to see help. Or else the next time you'll be doing this she will be dead with no questions about it. So man up and stop being selfish."  
Though her words were harsh Rune saw Thrynn's shoulders slack as he laid his head down onto Caleana's shoulder. Vex reached forward again, checking for a pulse.

" She's alive but barely. Lets take her to the church. They should be able to help."  
" What about Mercer?" Rune questioned as she helped Thrynn stand with Caleana in his arms.

" Simple, leave him to rot."


	13. Chapter 13

Vex cleared the way with Thrynn following behind. In his arms Celeana laid limp and lifeless. Her skin was pale as a ghost, the life drained from her. He had never really been one to be the religious type but he prayed to the gods that they would let her live. The coldness of the night hit him like a stone. His hands started to grow numb as he raced his way through town. He wondered if maybe the cold could numb his heart from the pain it was throbbing with.

Vex slammed the church door open.

" Father Maramal! Wake up! It's urgent!"

Thrynn laid Celeana down in front of the statue of Mara, careful not to hurt her. Never before had he thought Vex would know of the priest of the church however he decided not to question it.

"She's on death's bed. We don't have much time." She explained as she brought the priest to the room. When Thrynn looked up he saw the bags under the priest's eyes. It was clear they had interrupted his sleep yet he still rushed, his robes flowing with his glide.

Marital knelt on the opposite side, inspecting Celeana with careful detail.

" What is going on at such an hour?"

Dinya stepped through the doors, awaken from the noise. Maramal furred his brows as he continued to look at Celeana's wounds. He asked Dinya for a specific list of herbs that Thrynn had never heard of. Then turned and ordered Vex to go search for a mage, any mage.

" We need water. Water and rags."

Thrynn looked up at made eye contact with him. The fear of leaving her shot through him. What if she was to die while he was gone? He wouldn't be there to hold her hand in hopes to give her peace.

" Hurry, if you want her to make it."

Thrynn tore his hand away and ran. He wasn't going to let her die, no not like this. It just wasn't possible, right?

* * *

When he bursted through the door Thrynn found more of the guild members gathering around where he had left Celeana. Even Brynjolf sat on one of the benches, patiently waiting in silence like the rest. At least the magic had healed him enough to allow him to move.

" Hurry! The water!"

Thrynn had expected to see numerous things when he broke through the crowd. However it seemed he could not ready his heart enough.

Celeana laid, Marcucio hovering his hands over her as he casted his strongest healing spell he knew. Dinya had Celeana's head laid in her lap as she dipped the wraps in water before wiping it over Celeana's skin. She had been bandaged, the blood already seeping through the cloth. Bruises were already forming on her cheeks where Mercer had laid his fist and her neck was red from his hands around her neck.

" Can you feel it?" Maramal questioned. Marcucio's face was contorted with focus.

" Barely."

Thrynn felt his hand being grasped and given a tight squeeze. He looked and found Sapphire standing there, her eyes fixated on Celeana. His other hand was taken by Rune, who had done the same.  
Maramal raised a small glass to Celeana's lips, gentle pouring the liquid into her mouth. Sweat had began to gather onto Marcucio's brow, his hand shaking as his magika lowered drastically. He quickly wiped his brow with his sleeve and tried again. It stayed silent like this for another half hour, everyone waiting in anticipation. Thrynn had taken the time to prepare himself for the words he dreaded to hear. He had seen the exhaust in Marcucio's face and the doubt in Dinya's. He withdrew himself and stepped outside. The sky was still dark but the sun would rise soon. If she wasn't healed by then . . .

Thrynn made his way to his knees, dropping his head low. His eyes fluttered shut. His hands trembled as he sat them in his lap. Would the gods hear him as he begged they listened to his pleas? Or would they simply laugh at him.

Never had he truly prayed for anything, let alone pleaded for something. But for hours upon hours he continued, reaching out to who ever was listening, that they watched over Celeana.

 _She has too much to potential to die now. She has a heart of gold and a soul that's pure. Skyrim needs her, the guild needs her . . . I need her._

Thrynn opened his eyes and looked up. The colors of the sunrise were bold and bright. His shoulders fell as did his heart. Memories flashed through his mind. Her smile, her laugh. His lips turned up at the thought of them. He would never be able to see them again but that didn't mean he would never forget them. He'd never forget her touch, the way her face lit up when she used her magic. The sound of her voice would forever be engraved into his head. It was almost as if he could feel her in his arms again. Only this time he longed to feel her arms around him in return. He would breathe in her smell, kiss her lips and tell her the words he held deep within him.

The door opened.

"Thrynn!"

He didn't dare to look back. He wouldn't let them see the heart break on his face when they told him the news.

Rune's words made his heart stop.

He looked back, his eyes wide.

" She's-"

He couldn't bring himself to say it. Rune gave a stern nod.

" She's alive, Thrynn."


	14. Chapter 14

Thrynn raced to his feet, pushing past Rune. Could it be possible? Could she truly be alive?

Sapphire stepped to the side and allowed him to see. Celeana laid on Dinya's lap, her chest moving up and down as she breathed. Thrynn took a shaky breath, tightening his hand into a fist.

" Go on lad, be next to her." Brynjolf placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping his voice low. Thrynn took a moment then decided to follow his comrades words. He knelt beside her and took her hand. Never before had he been so happy in his life.

" Can we take her back to the guild?" Vex asked.

Maramal gave a small shake of his head as he stood. " It would be best that she stay here for a few nights, just until she is back on her feet."

" If that is what you think is best."

" You are all more than welcome to come visit. With Dinya's tender touch she will be back on her feet by the end of the week."

Thrynn bent over, his forehead gently touching her stomach while he held her hand to his heart. He would forever be in the gods' debt.

* * *

It had been the longest week in his life. Each day crept by like a slug, taunting and teasing him until he could finally see her. Every time he had gone to visit Celeana had been sound asleep, fighting to bring the life back into her. Though Maramal was kind and reassured him she was doing better every day. Thrynn would then thank him and leave to go back to the guild.

What Brynjolf had done with Mercer he wasn't sure, but he was glad the monster was dead. The entire guild had a long talk as to who was to be the guild master but it seemed only one person had come to mind. So until the time came Brynjolf took a temporary position to keep the guild in line. Already the aura around the hideout had changed. It seemed that everyone was able to smile without worrying who was going to take a knife to their back.

Thrynn had taken a spot at a table in the pub, reading a book he had found. His mind would not let him sleep despite such late hours. His mind was too busy being elsewhere.

The door from the ratways cracked open, the squeaking catching his attention. Probably just Rune back from his job already.

" I never thought I'd see the day when you had an open book in your hand."

His body went still. Slowly he turned around only to find Celeana standing there. She wore a simple dress instead of her armor. He stood, trying to decipher if she were real or a dream. The color had returned to her cheeks, her hair cascaded down the side of her face and her eyes had a gorgeous gleam in them.

He walked closer until he stopped in front of her, so close that all he had to do was move his hand in the slightest to touch her.

" You're alive."

She smiled slightly before letting her hands lay crossed in front of her. " Yes, I am."

His mind flashed to the night that had been haunting his mind. He longed to see if she was as warm as he imagined her to be, to hear how her heart would beat and how it would be to hold her in his arms knowing she was alive and well.

After his silence Celeana shifted awkwardly, letting her eyes drop. " Well, uh, I guess I should go say hi to the others-"  
Thrynn couldn't stop himself as he pulled her into his arms. She froze in his arms.

Thrynn burred his nose into her hair, " I thought I lost you."

Celeana slowly began to relax. Her eyes began to burn and the tears fell down her tears as she wrapped her arms around him tight.  
"I thought I had lost you too." Her voice croaked," I thought I wasn't able to save you."

Hearing the broken heart in her voice made his own heart crumble.

"I was so scared." She continued. Instead of responded he planted a gentle kiss on her head, holding close and dear. So close that he knew that she would be able to hear the beating of his own heart. _Me too._


End file.
